Carbon Copy
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 200,000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = MERCEDES-BENZ |Main Reward = C11}} 100 Where we've come from: where we're going|In-game description.}} Carbon Copy is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MERCEDES-BENZ C11, after was updated. Carbon Copy starts Sunday, July 22 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Thursday July 26th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM Sunday August 4th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage... The MERCEDES-BENZ C11 has been added to Group C 1991 Season series in the Endurance Prototypes group group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Carbon Copy special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 01 (The Stakes) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Stakes) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ C11 on Suzuka Circuit. 2,950 (+ 725 CRB) and 560 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 01. Stage 02 (Cool Opening) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Cool Opening) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ C11 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 02. Stage 03 (A Second Chance) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Carbon Copy Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes